Eras conectadas
by Raven perola negra
Summary: Narak mandou Rin para o futuro,anos depois ela encontra kagome no Japão.Kagome mostra o poço que conecta as duas eras para a menina mas Rin não consegue atravessar o poço de volta para sua era,mas Sesshoumaru tentara resgatar sua protegida!
1. Chapter 1

Eras conectadas 

A terra parecia gritar seu desespero e tremia ante os poderes que eram lançados.

Essa seria a última batalha contra Naraku, era isso que o vento dizia ao tocar o rosto dos combatentes. A última chance, se não conseguissem iriam morrer. A vitória virou questão de sobrevivência.

Muitos estavam desvalidos devido ao cansaço e ferimentos. Sango tinha um dos braços quebrados e já não era mais capaz de arremessar seu osso voador. Miroku ao seu lado tinha o rosto trilhado por sangue e se lançava em sua proteção sempre que necessário. Shippou estava desmaiado e Kagome ao seu lado se mantinha em pé com o uso de muita força de vontade. Seus joelhos tremiam e sua boca se abria em um esgar cansado deixando a respiração pesada e cansada escapar.

InuYasha corria e brandia sua espada contra o inimigo que desviava de seus golpes com facilidade. As sobrancelhas arqueadas mostravam a frustração que sentia. Apenas Sesshoumaru se mantinha impassível atacando e acertando em pontos estratégicos.

Na mão de Naruku havia um brilho negro que irradiava poder.

A jóia de quatro almas estava completa novamente, mas sua pureza fora usurpada pela maldade que morava no coração do novo dono. Seu brilho agora era infame e corrompido.

Rin assistia a luta ao longe. Tinha gana de ir aos seus amigos ajudá-los nem que fosse minimamente, estaria disposta até mesmo a desobedecer a ordem do seu Senhor, mas Jaken segurava seu braço impedindo seu ato heróico.

_Você não pode ir lá! O senhor Sesshoumaru a proibiu!- disse nervoso apertando mais seu punho.

_Eu preciso Jaken sama. Eles estão em perigo.

_E o que uma menina como você pode fazer?Deixe que o senhor Sesshoumaru se encarregara de limpar esse lixo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça deixando de oferecer resistência. Jaken tinha razão, mesmo que quisesse ajudar o que poderia fazer? Era uma simples criança humana.

_Tem razão Jaken sama. – respondeu baixo se aquietando. Era triste não pode fazer nada.

Ele respirou aliviado.

_Fico feliz que tenha entendido.

O Yokai sapo relaxou o aperto. Os olhos de Rin estavam desanimados e não lhe ofereciam mais perigo. Ao menos foi o que pensou ao soltar-lhe a mão.

_Vamos para um lugar mais seguro aconselhou.

_Sim Jaken sama. – ele sorriu e lhe deu as costas certo de que ela o acompanharia.- E muito ruim não poder ajudar, mas não é pior do que ficar sem fazer nada ou ao menos tentar.

Quando o Yokai sapo voltou a fitar o rosto infantil ela largou a correr. Os olhos decididos encarando a missão a sua frente. A voz dele ficou distante e a única coisa que acompanhava a menina eram seus apelos e o barulho dos pés descalços afastando as pedras em meio a corrida desenfreada. Kagome olhou-a de maneira tensa e preoupada antes de ser lançada em direção á uma pedra por um dos tentáculos de Naraku. Gesticulou algo que ela mão pode identificar com perigo.

_Senhorita Kagome!

Mesmo não sabendo direito o que poderia fazer ela correu a ajudá-la e como em um passe de mágica viu algo se colocar entre as duas. Era grande e pesado e arfava violentamente fazendo seu peitoral deformado subir e descer em uma agonia sem fim. Ela recuou um passo ante a visão medonha tendo os olhos abertos de pavor.

Sesshoumaru se adiantou e cruzou o espaço entre eles velozmente. Iria arrancar a cabeça do desgraçado se ousasse tocar em sua protegida.

Porém não foi rápido o suficiente.

Naraku levantou a mão e Rin se afastou mais com medo do que ele planejava. Seu sorriso era macabro e cheirava a morte. Ela sentiu o coração bater desesperadamente. Esse seria o fim?O que era pior que morrer pela segunda vez?Ela sabia a resposta. Pior do que morrer novamente era a certeza que tinha de nunca mais poder ver seus amigos, ou senhor.

A jóia encravada na palma da mão do Yokai tinha grossas veias ao seu redor que pulsavam como se alimentassem-na de sangue. Na verdade estavam enviando sua energia maligna para o seu interior, dessa maneira não havia como se manter pura.

_Morra. – ele sibilou.

Sesshoumaru apertou o passo além do impossível. Esticou o braço a fim de segurar a protegida e levá-la para um lugar seguro, mas segundos e centímetros o impediram e a sua mão pairou abandonada á meio caminho do destino.

O que veio no instante seguinte foi uma luz intensa seguida pelos som do rugir de um trovão.

Rin sentiu o corpo flutuar como se estivesse suspensa no ar. Teria morrido? Buscou contato com algo que pudesse lhe garantir segurança ou sustentação mas encontrava apenas o vazio que escapava por entre seus dedos. Houve uma força gravitacional a convidando para um abraço. Tentou desvencilhar-se dela, mas era impossível. A força pareceu ofendida e começou a ceder até lançá-la com brutalidade para baixo.

Tudo foi em questão de segundos.

Sentiu o corpo ir de encontro á um solo frio e duro. Seu rosto ficou colado no chão aspirando um odor desconhecido que parecia ter mil anos. Quando abriu os olhos pode ver várias silhuetas estranhas se desdobrando a sua frente.

Estava em um beco escuro e úmido, compartilhando sua imundície com os animais abandonados.

Em meio á escuridão havia apenas um faixa de luz que se desdobrava a sua frente como a luz no fim de um túnel.

Levantou e caminhou incerta para a luz que brilhava a frente. A estranha queda tinha lhe rendido um machucado no joelho que queimava. Seus amigos ainda deveriam estar lutando, porém algo fazia seu coração tremer. Tinha certeza de ter sido arremessada para longe, mas o som que vinha da luz era diferente, como se muitos animais rugissem apressados.

Nada porém podia prepará-la para aquilo. Luzes que vinham de troncos como magia, pessoas que passavam apressadas com as mãos nos ouvidos ou bebendo coisas estranhas de objetos estranhos. Mulheres em cima de sandálias com palitos finos de sustentação.

Uma língua que ela não conhecia.

O mundo novo e estranho se desdobrou sobre a figura pequena de Rin como um monstro ameaçador. Tudo era gigante e ameaçador, e as pessoas pareciam estar muito apressadas para notar uma criança atípica a paisagem natural.

O coração disparou como se quisesse pular para fora do peito e o sangue correu-lhe gelado pelas veias. O que era aquilo? Onde estava?Seu único movimento e reação foi correr como se assim pudesse escapar daquele estranho pesadelo.

_Senhor Sesshoumaru!- gritava a procura. – Jaken sama! Senhorita Kagome!InuYasha sama!Qualquer um!- chamou aflita sentindo o peito arfar pela corrida.

Levou alguns minutos para que percebesse que não estava mais em casa e que ninguém viria ao seu encontro. Estavam muito longe para que o coração pudesse se comunicar com eles. O mundo á sua volta parecia comprimir clautrofobicamente como se quisesse trancá-la para sempre.

Sem escapatória.

Completamente sozinha.

As lágrimas afloraram pesarosas. Não queria ficar sozinha, não de novo. Tinha uma nova família, um pouco diferente das demais, mas era dela, ela os escolheu.

Eles a escolheram.

Como poderia admitir a solidão que fazia seus pés se contorcerem novamente?Como iria suportar a saudade das pessoas que amava?

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, Jaken sama. – murmurou com a voz chorosa. Era um apelo silencioso como se os chamasse pelo coração.

Pelos olhos marejados ela podia vislumbrar os estranhos que passavam apressados, mesmo com uma criança chorosa e desesperada do lado eles pareciam incapazes de lhe lançar um único olhar de piedade. Os sapatos batiam no solo como uma marcha.

O barulho era descomunal e feria os ouvidos da menina, assim como as luzes que faziam seus olhos arderem. Estava em meio á uma multidão de pessoas sozinha. Como isso era possível?

Continuou a caminhar com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas indo em direção a rua movimentada. O sinal estava vermelho e ela seguiu junto com um grupo de pessoas pela trilha branca e negra que parecia ser uma ponte em meio aquele mar de monstros que rugiam motores, mas se demorou mais que os outros pelo desalento da tristeza e o sinal abriu antes que pudesse alcançar a calçada em segurança.

Uma luz forte veio em sua direção a mil por hora e Rin paralisada pelo medo fechou os olhos antes do impacto.

Houve um som forte e estridente de algo sendo triturado e em seguida gritos.

Muitos gritos.

Olhos se abriram assustados. Um homem bateu a mão com força no volante e pôs a cabeça para fora da janela obviamente irritado.

_MENINA IDIOTA!SAI DA FRENTE!- Ele gritou.

Apesar de não ter entendido o que o homem falou ela compreendia o tom de voz ameaçador. O coração assustado e abandonado gritou para que corresse e ela obedeceu.

Em disparada abriu espaço pelas pessoas até parar em baixo de um viaduto. Sentou-se na parede úmida e fria que agora oferecia conforto e abraçou os joelhos chorando.

Durante dois dias não fez mais do que chorar a sua desventura e solidão sem se ausentar do abrigo para nada. Depois desse tempo porém foi impossível cabular a fome que fazia seus intestinos se contorcerem agoniados. Não sabia como procurar comida naquele lugar. Só havia pedra, e os raros ambientes verdes continham apenas grama baixa, seguida vez ou outra de uma árvore ou duas.

Esperou a noite quando estivesse mais tranqüilo e as luzes coloridas sobre o mar negro piscassem aleatórias indicando o inicio da passagem livre da madrugada. Saiu incerta em busca de algo para comer com a mão sobre o estômago vazio acariciando-o.

Uma luz se desdobrou a sua frente em uma das casas do subúrbio. Havia uma pequena portinhola de cachorros aberta. Rin analisou a sua situação e concluindo que nada poderia ficar pior do que já estava se aventurou pelo desconhecido.

Chegou a uma cozinha escura. Derrubou alguns utensílios que estavam sobre a bancada em sua gana de achar o que comer. Um pedaço de bolo estava sobre a mesa destampado e o cheiro atraiu a garota que depois de uma analise rápida o enfiou na boca com tudo. O sabor era novo e maravilhoso.

Ela quis mais e passou a vasculhar o ambiente que parecia vazio. Encontrou um pote de biscoitos e o jogou no chão para abri-lo. Os cacos se espalharam pelo piso branco indo se esconder em todos os lugares possíveis. Acabou cortando a mão ao pegar alguns biscoitos e se deliciou com o sabor que parecia desmanchar em contato com a língua. Uma sensação única e inigualável.

Quando eles acabaram, em questão de segundos diga-se de passagem, levantou a vasculha de mais alimentos. Encostou na bancada e tateou a geladeira. Se algo tão pequeno continha uma comida tão saborosa, o que dirá de algo grande assim?pensou ao passar os dedos pelo objeto em busca de um abertura.

Enquanto tateava uma das luzes foi acesa e pouco tempo depois estava sendo fitada por um par de olhos da cor do céu pertencentes á um rosto raivoso que segurava um porrete em uma das mãos.

Ante a visão do homem empunhando uma arma de madeira que prometia doer muito ela se lembrou dos maus tratos que sofria por parte dos aldeões ao roubar comida e se afastou com olhos assustados. Tropeçou em uma panela e caiu sentada. Alguns cacos rasgaram sua carne e o sangue começou a minar.

O coração acelerou quando os passos aumentaram, não devia ter se aventurado censurava-se mentalmente, agora iria apanhar uma vez mais. O corpo retesou ante o que viria, mas ao invés de lhe bater o homem falou em língua estranha.

_Emily desça aqui depressa!

Mais passos foram ouvidos e Rin se encolheu mais um pouco. O homem devia ter chamado outros para bater nela.

_O que foi...Meu Deus Edward!O que uma criança faz aqui?- uma voz feminina se alarmou.

_Eu também não sei, desci acreditando que ia encontrar um bandido e no lugar achei essa garotinha com a boca suja de farelos.

Os passos se aproximaram.

_Como será que ela entrou? Me lembro de ter fechado essa porta.

_Deve ter sido pela portinhola do Spike. Uma criança passa tranqüila por aquele espaço.

_Pobrezinha. Está assustada, você a ameaçou Edward?

_Claro que não! Porque faria isso com uma criança. – disse ofendido. – Quando me viu ela se afastou, caiu e ficou assim.

A mulher se abaixou na frente dela.

_Cuidado que tem muito caco de vidro no chão Emily.

_Sim, eu vi. Chega a estar tremendo de medo. Acha que é alguma criança abandonada?

_Não sei, mas essas roupas que ela usa são muito estranhas.

Rin se encolhia cada vez mais. Sabia que falavam algo, mas não era capaz de compreender. Uma mão gentil tocou-lhe o rosto e ela levantou os olhos ante o gesto carinhoso. Uma mulher de cabelos amarelos como margaridas sorria e falava amavelmente. Jamais havia visto alguém tão estranho ou belao. Os olhos eram azuis da cor do céu como os do homem.

_Who are you?- ela perguntou. – Have family?

O medo dela sumia com os olhares preocupados e sorrisos calorosos. O homem já não segurava mais nada e estava ao lado da mulher.

Mesmo não compreendendo o que eles falavam decidiu tentar se comunicar, afinal eram as primeiras pessoas que lhe davam atenção em mais de três dias. Ela falou, contou se caso, mas eles também não conseguiam entendê-la.

_De que país essa menina é?- Edward perguntou.

_Não sei, talvez coreana, ou chinesa... ou japonesa, eles são tão parecidos que não dá para diferenciar muito.

_Acho que devemos chamar a polícia. – homem disse se levantando.

_Ainda não. – a esposa o segurou pelo pulso.

_Porque isso Emily? Se não estamos conseguindo entender o que ela fala, nem ela nos entende o melhor a fazer e chamar as autoridades. Eles vão cuidar dela.

_Por isso mesmo. Eles também não vão entende-la.

_Emily, sei que gosta de cuidar das pessoas mais desfavorecidas, e que não suporta ver uma criança pobre e abandonada, mas não pode fazer nada, devemos deixar os policiais tomarem conta dela.

_A nossa vizinha Sayki Edward, se não me engano ela é japonesa, pode ser que nos ajude.

_São três da manhã Emily, não podemos importuná-la agora.

_Faremos isso amanhã então, tudo bem?

Os olhos dela brilhavam pedindo a aprovação que o marido não pode negar.

_Tudo bem. Mas amanhã depois que a Sayki vier, mesmo entendendo o que ela fala, vamos chamar a polícia. É o certo a se fazer.

_Tudo bem, só quero ter a certeza de que ela não vai se assustar mais.

_Deveria ganhar o cargo de Papa Emily. Nunca vi pessoa mais compadecida.

_Quem sabe Deus me conceda um milagre?-disse brincando.

_Se boas ações contam pontos, acho que já pode reclamar isso.

Rin continuou a fitá-los. Os sorrisos cúmplices e meigos pareciam ser confiáveis, e mesmo sem entender o que se passava era possível sentir um ar caloroso cobrir o ambiente e conseqüentemente seu coração amedrontado.

Deixou-se ser guiada pelas mãos macias e carinhosas da mulher que lhe afagava os fios sujos com olhar maternal e voz suave. Foi levada á um pequeno rio com bordas brancas que continha água morna como um banho termal e bolhas coloridas que cheiravam a flores. Foi esfregada, espumada, e lavada de todas as maneiras possíveis. Depois de um tempo as mãos macias a ajudaram a sair da banheira e cobriram seu corpo com um pedaço de pano macio e branco como as nuvens. Rin nunca havia experimentado nada igual e se sentiu estranhamente protegida por aquelas pessoas estranhas.

Quando fez menção de colocar de volta seu quimono laranja, a moça balançou a cabeça negativamente e apontou para a roupa abanando nariz e dizendo estar suja. Rin corou de vergonha e foi levada quase no colo para outro cômodo.

Olhava abismada a coloração estranha das paredes que eram belamente decoradas. As luzes que vira na cidade estavam espalhadas pelo teto da casa e pareciam ser mais bonitas e brilhantes. Notou curiosa que a mulher as acendia ao apertar um botão ao lado da porta.

Acabou de secá-la como se o fizesse com uma criança de três anos e lhe colocou uma roupa estranha que apesar de estar mais larga era mais confortável que a antiga. Rin não gostou muito de estar usando uma calça masculina mais curta que a moça chamou de "short".

Desceram as escadas em silêncio. Rin já segurava a moça pela mão afeiçoada ao tratamento carinhoso que não lembrava ter recebido de outra pessoa que não a própria mãe que perdera. Era bom poder ser tratada com zelo por alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse desconhecida para ela.

Voltaram a cena do crime. O homem havia limpado a bagunça e os cacos de vidro e não parecia de maneira nenhuma irritado, pelo contrário, trazia em uma das mãos um prato com um sanduiche e o colocou na mesa.

Rin foi instruída a se sentar. Levou a comida macia a boca imitando os dois e se deliciou com o sabor. Comeu depressa e a mulher lhe ofereceu outro. Bebeu o suco e saciou a fome de três dias com alegria.

No fim foi levada até uma cama confortável para dormir. As luzes foram apagadas e ela sentiu-se solitária novamente. Novamente as coisas tinha acontecido mais depressa do que podia absorver, mas felizmente haviam sido mais calorosas do que as anteriores.

Será que nunca mais veria seus amigos?

Encontrou um objeto macio ao seu lado e o abraçou sentindo os pelos roçarem gostosamente em seu rosto. Esse mundo estranho parecia conter uma variedade de objetos macios e reconfortantes e esses objetos em particular a faziam se lembrar da pele branca e sedosa que Sesshoumaru carregava em seu ombro.

Foi acordada com afagos e uma voz doce. Fitou os incríveis olhos azuis e calorosos que pareciam derreter de meiguice e bondade e a acompanhou até a sala.

Sentada em um sofá uma pessoa menos estranha a fitava curiosa.

Levada pelos traços finos e familiares da nova estranha e pelos cabelos azul índigo que ela ostentava Rin se aproximou com menos medo. Os olhos se mesclaram por alguns segundo antes que ela se pronunciasse.

_Ohayo!

Os olhos da menina se encheram de expectativa ao reconhecer a palavra.

_Ohayo Gozaimassu!- respondeu entusiasmada.

O casal olhava surpreso. Pelo visto as duas seriam capazes de se comunicar.

_Qual o seu nome garotinha?

_Rin.

_E sobrenome?

Ela fechou os olhos pensativa.

_Eu não sei.

_Quantos anos tem?

_Eu não sei.

_Onde está a sua família?

_Morta.

Sayuki olhou pesarosa para os amigos.

_Quer dizer que está sozinha?

_Não! Eu tenho o Senhor Sesshoumaru e Jaken sama.

_E onde eles estão? Onde moram?

_Não temos casa, andamos pelas florestas atrás do Senhor Sesshoumaru, apenas o seguimos.

_Você trabalham em algum circo?

_Circo?O que é isso?

_Não sabe o que e um circo?Como veio parar aqui?

Rin começou a contar sua trajetória. A luta com Naraku, o desaparecimento, o mundo estranho e novo, a chegada a casa dos dois estranhos de olhos cor de céu.

Passaria o ano inteiro recontando-a diversas vezes sem que alguém acreditasse em suas palavras. Seria adotada por Sayuki e seu marido, ganharia irmãos novos, uma casa, um sobrenome, uma escola, mas ninguém jamais acreditaria em uma palavra sua.

Seu passado seria dado como incerto, e sua história como algo duvidoso, apenas criação da mente traumatizada de uma criança órfã. Sesshoumaru, Jaken e tudo o que conhecia foi considerado fantasia. Ela nunca os encontraria porque eles simplesmente não existiam.

Ela passaria horas em salas com psicólogos que balançariam a cabeça como se a entendessem a medida em que as palavras avançassem sem dar um pouco de crédito que fosse. Seria ridicularizada pelos colegas de classe até se dar conta de que era impossível fazê-los acreditar. Cresceria cercada por um novo mundo que nunca levaria a sério o seu passado e por fim se daria por vencida e aceitaria seu destino.

Mas não desistiria de reencontrá-los. Nunca.

Mesmo que ninguém acreditasse, mesmo que fosse desencorajada ou chamada de louca, iria reencontrar aqueles que foram sua família.

Encontraria Sesshoumaru sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Eras conectadas

capitulo dois:adoção

Rin levantou a cabeça, viu a mulher que antes parecia assustada agora ajoelhada na sua frente com um sorriso meigo no rosto enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo dela, a mulher continuava falando baixo e de forma gentil, Rin não entendia o que ela dizia mais pelo tom que ela usava parecia estar fazendo alguma pergunta.

O homem já não estava segurando nada nas mãos, ele olhava para Rin com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios enquanto se agachava no chão ainda mantendo distancia dela.

Depois de algumas horas Rin já não tinha medo daquelas pessoas, bem, a verdade era que ainda não entendia nada do que eles falavam com ela ou entre si, mas sabia que eles não fariam mau a ela, eles cuidaram dela, deram comida, água, suco ,a mulher deu uma roupa estranha pra ela vestir, parecia mais ser roupa de homem com aquela calça, a mulher com sinais mostrou a ela aonde tomar banho ,o que alias foi algo muito engraçado ,imagine só, um cano que saia água ,e que caia em forma de chuva, só que uma forte chuva concentrada apenas em um lugar,e ainda por cima a água era quente, lugar realmente estranho.

Eles também mostraram a ela aonde podia dormir, ela ficou com um pouco de medo no principio, era uma espécie de funto, só que muito mais macio e grosso e que ficava em cima de uma coisa de madeira, ele se deitou e demorou a dormir com medo de acabar rolando e caindo de cima daquele negocio.

No dia seguinte Rin acordou com um cheiro delicioso no ar, seguiu em direção ao cheiro e encontrou a mulher na cozinha preparando algo para comer.

Enquanto Rin tomava seu café a mulher tentou conversar com ela ,Rin também tentava se comunicar com ela mais a mulher parecia também não entender ela.

A mulher estava na duvida de onde aquela menina era, podia ser coreana, chinesa ou japonesa, ela nunca conseguia identificar a diferença entre eles, mas quando a garotinha começou a falar ela logo descobriu, por sorte sua vizinha era japonesa, ela não entendia aquele idioma mais sabia que era japonês por já ter ouvido sua vizinha usando aquela língua varias vezes,por sorte a vizinha também era uma das suas melhores amigas.

Logo depois de do café ,Cameron foi atrás de sua amiga Sayki que morava do lado de sua casa ,Sayki era uma boa mulher ,mas não podia ter filhos, era casada com Ryou e criou os dois filhos do marido que era viúvo, a ex mulher dele havia morrido logo após o nascimento de sua filha Sayuri, seu outro filho Rako na época só tinha dois anos.

Ryou se casou com Sayki um ano depois da morte de sua mulher, Sayki já sabia que não poderia ter filhos e ficou muito feliz em ter a oportunidade de ser mãe criando Sayuri e Ryou, ela os criou como se fossem seus filhos de verdade, e os dois a tratavam como se fossem sua mãe de verdade também, Sayuri não havia chegado a conhecer sua mãe de verdadeira e Ryou era muito pequeno quando ela morreu, ele não se lembrava dela, apenas uma ou duas memórias muito vagas.

Sayki ouviu a historia de Cameron e correu até a casa de sua amiga para conhecer a tal menininha ,quando viu Rin Sayki se encantou com ela, Rin por sua vez se sentiu aliviada de poder falar com alguém que a entendia.

Sayki perguntou como ela tinha ido parar lá e aonde estavam seus pais, Rin explicou que seus pais e irmãos tinham morrido, contou também sobre o senhor Sesshoumaru, Aruru e o Senhor Jaken, disse que Narak mandou ela para aquele mundo e pediu ajuda para voltar para seu próprio mundo, ela sentia falta de seus amigos mais principalmente do Senhor Sesshoumaru.

É obvio que Sayki e nem ninguém acreditou em tudo aquilo, a policia tentou achar algo sobre os pais de Rin, qualquer coisa sobre eles, mas não encontraram nada,depois de uns dias eles chegaram a conclusão que os pais dela realmente estavam mortos ou a tinham abandonado, ela deve ter sofrido muito e acabou vivendo em uma outra realidade, em um mundo de fantasia que ela mesmo criou, com o tempo ela desistiu da verdade, a dor podia causar isso a uma pessoa adulta, quem dirá a uma criança, então ela criou uma fantasia para fugir da dor que sentia com a verdade.

Encantada com a menina e com pena por sua historia, Sayki conversou com seu marido e eles adotaram Rin.  
Ela foi recebida de braços abertos, se deu muito bem com seus irmãos adotivos,ela tentou mesmo assim convencer aos outros que ela não precisava ser adotada, pois o senhor Sesshoumaru era quem cuidava dela, e que ela só precisava de ajuda para voltar para seu mundo.

Mais com o tempo ela desistiu de contar a verdade, eles nunca acreditariam, ela descobriu que não estavam em outro mundo ,na verdade ela estava no futuro, e que no futuro não existiam Yokais, e que as pessoas falavam esquisito por que ela não estava no Japão,e sim em um pais chamado Londres, com o tempo e a ajuda de sua nova família ela aprendeu a falar aquela nova língua estranha que se chamava inglês.

Rin suspirou e voltou a olhar seus desenhos, as lagrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto, naquela época tudo foi tão novo e confuso, e agora fazia tanto tempo...as vezes se perguntava se tudo aquilo que viveu antes de chegar aqui não foi realmente um sonho.

Sayki a tinha levado em vários psicólogos quando era menina, segundo sua mãe os médicos iriam ajudá-la a superar o "trauma"que tinha sofrido e sair daquele mundo de fantasia criado por ela ,Rin tinha ouvido tanto dos psicólogos que aquilo que viveu era uma fantasia, que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não era real, que yokais não existiam que algumas vezes ela se perguntava se eles tinham razão.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente para os lados.  
Aquilo era besteira, ela não podia deixar as outras pessoas e nem o tempo a confundirem, é obvio que tudo aquilo era realidade, ela podia não ter nada concreto, nada físico para provar aquilo, mais ela tinha o sentimento dentro de seu coração e suas lembranças, aquilo era mais do que suficiente para acreditar que tudo foi real.

Rin escutou a maçaneta da sua porta abaixar e a mesma se abrir, ela sorriu ao ver Lex entrar correndo por sua porta e correr até ela.  
Ele pulou em cima dela jogando Rin de costas no chão enquanto lambia seu rosto.  
- Ou Lex,não.

Rin repreendia seu cachorro enquanto ria de sua euforia, e claro que isso não fazia o cachorro parar ,Rin empurrou levemente o cachorro para o lado e tratou de guardar seus desenhos e por eles embaixo da cama, limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos ,Lex ainda pulava em cima dela exigindo sua atenção.  
Era como se dissesse"ei eu cheguei estou aqui e quero atenção'"

A garota se sentou em sua cama e o cachorro pulou na mesma e começou a morder de leve a mão dela pedindo carinho.

Rin sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça dele, Lex era um labrador preto de pelo longo muito alegre e que sempre exigia total atenção, era um presente de seus pais para os 3 filhos, Lex tinha chegado quando ela tinha 14 anos, segundo seu pai Ryou,Lex era uma forma que ele encontrou de ensinar os filhos a terem responsabilidade logo cedo.

Hoje, 3 anos depois ,Lex tinha 3 anos e um mês, mais agia com um filhote de 5 meses sempre querendo brincar e aprontar pela casa, desde que ele aprendeu a abrir portas ficando em pé nas duas patas traseiras e empurrando a maçaneta com as patas da frente nenhum cômodo esta seguro se não estiver trancado.

-A você esta aqui em rapaz.

Rako entrou em seu quarto meio sem fôlego e se jogou no puf que ela tinha em frente a estante de tv.

Rin riu ao ver o estado de seu irmão ,ele parecia ter corrido uma maratona, estava suado e com a camisa meio grudada no corpo e tinha uma expressão meio enfurecida no rosto.  
Rako era meio japonês, seu pai era japonês e sua mãe biológica era americana, ele tinha os olhos pretos puxados dos lados como um japonês mais seus cabelos eram de um diferente castanho muito claro e liso, era curto mais com uma franja grande que ele penteava para a direita, quando a moda emo apareceu com essas franjas seu cabelo virou motivo de piada para suas irmãs, mas era tudo na brincadeira e ele não ligava, ele tinha o corpo definido, ele fazia musculação ,mais não era um corpo musculoso, ele só fazia moderadamente para manter o corpo definido, não era do tipo que tinha braços parecidos com coxas.

-É melhor você fechar a boca e respirar pelo nariz ou você corre um serio risco de ter seu coração saindo pela boca, e eu não quero meu carpete sujo de sangue.

Rin soltou uma risada enquanto seu irmão a olhava feio ,Lex deu um latido alto como se estivesse se divertindo com o que ela disse.

Rako levantou o dedo e apontou para o cão estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Não tem graça rapaz.

Lex se deitou na cama colocando a cabeça em cima das pata da frente e olhou para Rako com uma carinha de filhote inocente,Rin observou a cena ainda um tanto risonha enquanto Rako estreitava os olhos mais ainda para o cão.

-Não me olhe assim,não tem graça o que você fez,vai ficar sem passear por uma semana.

Lex continuava com o olhar de inocente e Rin deu outra risada.

-Ele fez de novo não é?

Rako suspirou abaixou a mão e recostou as costas no puf.

-Ele se soltou da corrente e me fez correr quase 7 quarteirões atrás dele, eu acho que ele deve pensar que é engraçado nos fazer correr desesperados pela rua atrás dele.

Rin olhou para o cão em sua cama e sorriu, Lex adorava fazer isso, as vezes você esta passeando tranqüilamente com ele e do nada ele consegue não se sabe como se soltar da corrente e sair correndo como se estive atrás de uma liquidação de osso no açougue, as vezes rodava alguma praça e quando o cansaço batia voltava pra casa com a língua de fora.

Seria mais fácil se toda vez que ele fizesse isso eles voltassem pra casa e esperarem o cão aparecer, como ele sempre fazia no final, mais a preocupação com ele era maior e os fazia correr atrás de Lex tentando alcançá-lo, na sua animada corrida ele podia acabar sendo atropelado, ou acabar se perdendo de verdade sem conseguir voltar ,e como era um cachorro dócil também tinha a possibilidade de acabar sendo pego por alguém, na verdade tinha muitas formas dele acabar se dando mau nessas suas 'brincadeiras" de pega pega.

Rako relaxou no puf e viu o caderno de Rin jogado aberto no chão perto dele,ele se curvou e pegou o caderno, abriu e viu os exercícios de geometria sem terminar, olhou para sua irmã, Rin fez uma careta e jogou as costas na cama cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiros.

-Cara, você e geometria realmente não são um casal perfeito, nunca vi alguém tão péssima quanto você nessa matéria.

Rin continuava deitada na cama com a cara no travesseiro, eles escutaram a porta da casa fechando, Lex desceu da cama e saiu em disparada pela porta, provavelmente desceu as escadas esbaforidamente para pular em cima de quem tinha acabado de chegar, Rako se levantou do puf e caminhou até a cama se sentando ao lado da cabeça de Rin.

-Já pensou no que você vai fazer se caso você não conseguir passar na prova? você sabe que nossos pais não vão deixar você ir na nossa viagem de férias não é mesmo?

Rin gemeu com a cara embaixo do travesseiro, ela sabia disso, e isso era o que mais a preocupava, ela e os irmãos iriam ganhar uma viagem de férias se fossem bem em todas as provas, bom pelo menos Sayuri e ela precisavam ir bem nas provas, Rako já tinham terminado a escola ano passado e estava trabalhando em uma pizzaria enquanto pensava que faculdade faria, as vezes Rin pensava que ele iria desistir de fazer uma faculdade e virar algum tipo de "mestre cuca"ele cozinhava maravilhosamente bem, principalmente se o assunto era massa, mas ele não parecia ter a mesma certeza que ela.

Rako iria viajar no ano passado quando terminou os estudos, mais ele acabou quebrando a perna ao cair da escada, adivinha como ele quebrou a perna?...correndo atrás de Lex que tinha pego sua cueca e saiu exibindo ela para quem quisesse ver, então resolveu adiar a viagem e ir com as irmãs nas férias de meio de ano e com a perna boa.

Na hora de escolher qual viagem eles fariam o resultado foi unânime, Japão, claro que o objetivo de Rako e Sayuri era diferente dos objetivos de Rin, eles eram loucos para conhecer o país de origem de seus pais, eles sempre falavam maravilhas do pais, já Rin queria conhecer o Japão por outros motivos ,depois de uns dias em Londres ela se lembrou de Kagome, ela se lembrou de ouvir uma coisa ou outra sobre a garota não ser daquela era, parecia que ela podia se transportar a hora que quisesse ou algo no estilo, se lembrou que as roupas dela também eram diferentes e parecida com as roupas das pessoas que viviam naquela era.

Então sabendo que Kagome vivia naquele tempo era só encontrar a garota e pedir ajuda para voltar para sua era não é? o problema é que ela não fazia idéia do lugar aonde vivia kagome, ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar ,depois de uns minutos concluiu que o lugar mais provável seria o Japão, já que ela era japonesa e falava japonês, mais aquelas pessoas que a adotaram também eram japonesas e não viviam no Japão...depois de alguns anos vivendo e aprendendo coisas daquela nova era chegou a conclusão que o lugar mais provável de kagome viver seria realmente no Japão, ela se lembrava da roupa que a menina vestia e descobriu que no Japão uniformes escolares como aqueles eram bem comuns.

Bom Kagome podia até não viver lá ,mais pelo menos era um começo, afinal ela tinha que começar de algum lugar não é?o problema ...o Japão é enorme, não fazia idéia por onde começar lá e alem do mais como iria convencer seus pais a levarem ela até lá sem contar o real motivo? ela não podia contar a verdade para seus pais, ela então resolveu que iria esperar, daria um tempo e arrumaria dinheiro esperaria ficar velha o suficiente para viajar sozinha e ir até lá em busca da única pessoa naquele mundo que poderia ajudá-la a voltar para casa.

Mas conforme os anos foram passando ela começou a amar cada vez mais todas aquelas pessoas,eles eram sua nova família,quanto mais os dias se passavam mais ela sabia que seria difícil dizer adeus,era muito feliz naquela era,ela tinha uma família de novo, ela tinha irmãos, pais, amigos, um lar, mais mesmo assim a saudade dos seus outros amigos doía ,quando seus pais anunciaram que eles ganhariam de presente uma viagem com o destino escolhido por eles foi uma festa, quando o destino foi escolhido a festa foi maior, mais depois Rin se perguntou o que faria se por um acaso ela conseguisse achar a Kagome e ela pudesse levar Rin de volta para sua era?

Ela deixaria todos que ela amava pra sempre? mas Kagome ia e vinha quando queria não é mesmo?talvez ela pudesse fazer igual,passaria as férias nessa era e depois voltaria por um tempo para sua verdadeira era, poderia viver assim, se isso não fosse possível? ela pensaria nisso mais tarde, agora a prioridade era aquela maldita prova de geometria, por que sem uma boa nota nela Rin não precisaria enfrentar o dilema entre ir para o passado ou ficar no futuro ,por que sem uma boa nota naquela maldita prova ela não iria para o Japão e não iria encontrar com Kagome, ela já disse o quanto odiava a geometria?

Nossa gente,amei os recados que recebi,eu realmente estava na duvida se continuava essa fic ou não,é que como eu já expliquei,eu sou inexperiente nesse negocio de escrever fanfics,dae eu resolvi começar a escrever e PUM...comecei duas ao mesmo tempo,dae mais ou menos duas semanas depois que eu comecei a escrever,essa historia me veio a cabeça e ficou me atazanando,me atazanou tanto essa fic que eu não conseguia escrever mais as outras xD mais foi eu por ela no papel que PAPUM,ela abriu caminho para os novos episódios das outras.  
Também não é como se eu tivesse muito tempo para escrever,faço cursos e trabalho rs  
Minha intenção era fazer capítulos maiores,mais ¬¬ meu pc deu pau,totalmente não quer ligar,então estou dependendo da boa vontade de terceiros que possam me ceder o pc por algumas horas para que eu possa digitar tudo(dessa fic e das outras)  
E também tem o fato de que quase ninguém deixa Reviw,tipo as outras duas fics que eu tenho postado aqui no site não receberam nenhuma ainda T.T desanimo total para escrever,só sei q tem gente lendo por que no outro site deixaram recadinhus,dae isso me anima ^.^  
Por isso gente,DEIXEM SEUS RECADOS NEM QUE SEJA PRA ME XINGAR E DIZER QUE A HISTORIA TAH UMA BOSTA,por que os elogios nos anima a escrever mais e mais,e as criticas são bem vindas também,por que elas nos fazem melhorar e melhor ,é assim que se cresce escrevendo,principalmente se você é novata como eu rs  
Assim que eu tiver um tempo essa semana eu vou sentar e abrir meu pc e ver o que ele ta sentindo -_-,torçam pra ser apenas birra dele por que se for pra trocar peças ...infelizmente vou ter que passar um tempinhu postando capítulos pequenos até eu ter condições de comprar uma peça nova=^.^=  
Bjs e um bater de asas para todos vocês!  
Nike-chan  
Pois entaoooo,eu devo dizer que realmente a maioria das historias Sesshy e Rin são a mesma coisa,mais eu ADORO essa "mesma coisa",vc sabe,ela crescendo com o Sesshy e eles se casando e toda aquela coisa melosa xD  
Mais a historia saiu meio original por que eu so assim na minha vida xDadoro ser original em tudo,e minhas idéias me acompanham nessa jornada.  
Pois é,ela foi parar em outro pais,Londres,eu queria estar na pele dela se você que saber rs  
AAaAaAaAaAa,então,não vi nãoooo,em casa nem tenho condições de baixar xDmas um amigo meu me falou que esta simplesmente maravilhosa e que nesses novos episódios vai acontecer algo que eu vou simplesmente amar,só que a criatura não quer me dizer o que é -_- falou que eu tenho que assistir o anime pra saber e que ele simplesmente não ira me contar ¬¬ desconfio que seja sobre a Rin,mas então eu disse pra ele que isso era tortura,eu não estou vendo os episódios por que NÃO POSSO e não por que não quero,dae ele falou que vai me mandar o cd com os novos episódios esse mês xDsó que como esse correio é uma bosta e ele mora em Pernambuco enquanto eu moro no rj...isso pode xegar só mês que vem T.T  
Mas mesmo assim ele disse que não vai me contar,tenho que assistir,pra você ver que amigo amado eu tenho,isso pq somos amigos a 8 anos,imagina se fosse a menos tempo ¬¬  
Bjs e um bater de asas pra vc =^.^=  
Lykah-chan  
Então,tb sou apaixonaderrrrrrrima por esse casal,meu primeiro fake a dexa eu ver...8 anos atrás,foi da Rin,tenho alguns amigos meus em off que me chamam até hoje assim rs  
Espero que você curta a historia,e as próximas que viram,por que pretendo escrever bastando historias com esse casal,só que estou com medo de pensar nisso agora,se eu fizer é capaz das idéias começarem a se formar,dae viram uma espécie de bixo papão que não vai me deixar dormir enquanto eu não passar pro papel,e nesse momento eu simplesmente NÃO POSSO começar a escrever mais nada xD  
sentir o poder sim senhora rsrsrs  
Bjs e um bater de asas pra vc!  
Yuuki-chan s2  
*totalmente corada*  
serio que vc amo isso tudo mesmo?*.*  
*olinhus brilhando*  
vlw pelo recadinhu amei ele,vou continuar sim viu,e se meus futuros capitulos nao atenderem suas espectativas vc podi me xingar .  
powww o reencontro vai ser legal,e a vida de Sesshoumaru vai ser um tanto engraçada,tudo claro sem tirar sua personalidade=^.^=  
mto obrigada pelo recadinhu,bjs e um bater de asas pra vc!  
Nikka de Lioncourt  
Sim eu sei q mta gente le e nao deixa recado,mais isso desanima T.T mais pessoas que deixam como vc me animao mto viu?a opniao de vcs é mto importante,um super vlw pelo seu apoio!  
bjs e um bater de asas!  
HIME RIN  
fofaaa vlw pelo recadinhu,e eu ja vou pedir sua ajuda ja que vc ofereceu xD  
como eu faço para abilitar pessoas q nao tem conta ak a deixarem recadinhu?eu nem sabia q tinha isso!  
ainda bem que vc esta gostando da historia *.*  
bjs e um bater de asas pra vc!  
Pois então,não é UA,mas tive que colocar novos personagens,seria estranho afinal a Rin vivesse no futuro por tanto tempo sem ter contato com ninguém xD  
Mas pode deixar que os personagens originais já vão aparecer=^.^=  
Bjs e um bater de asas pra vc!


	3. Chapter 3

Sayuri entrou correndo no quarto batendo palmas, subiu na cama de Rin e começou a pular animadamente enquanto seus irmãos a olhavam sem entender nada, Lex que entrou no quarto com ela aproveitou a festa e subiu na cama latindo e festejando com sua dona.

- Por que você está tão feliz?

-Ei Sayuri, pode não quebrar minha cama?

Sayuri sorriu e desceu da cama, pegou a mão de Rin e puxou ela de pé e começou a rodar puxando ela pra fazer o mesmo.

- Você fumou alguma coisa?

Rin começou a ficar tonta e Sayuri a soltou

Adivinha quem me chamou para sair? adivinha,adivinha!

Rin se sentou de novo na cama tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de girar, Rako fez um som de nojo e saiu do quarto resmungando algo como" não quero ouvir sobre a vida amorosa da minha irmã" Rin olhou para sua irmã animada tentando adivinhar, mas Sayuri não deu nem tempo de Rin arriscar um nome e já estava gritando

-O CARLOSS

Sua irmã se jogou sentada no puf suspirando exageradamente

- Mas ele não terminou com a ex dela a poucos dias atrás?

Sayuri deu de ombros sorridente

-Sim mas e dai?

Rin coçou a cabeça sem saber muito como dizer aquilo

-Bom nada é só que...deixa pra lá

Sayuri se sentou mas ereta no puf olhando pra ela, Sayuri era simplesmente linda, chamava atenção aonde passava, seus olhos eram puxados no estilo japonês, porem herdou os olhos azuis de sua mãe, seu cabelo era loiro claríssimo, e tinha um corte todo repicado um pouco abaixo dos ombros, ela simplesmente tinha uma coleção de varias e varias saias curtas de pregas no seu guarda roupa, tinha de todas as cores imagináveis, ela praticamente nunca usava calças, só aquelas saias e no máximo com alguma meia calça por baixo.

-Anda fala "só" o que?

- Ai Sayuri ele é tão estranho, e você sabe o que dizem dele...

- A por favor Rin...desde quando você da ouvidos a boatos?

-Eu não dou ouvir a boatos, só que ele é estranho vai, você tem que admitir, uma vez eu peguei ele me olhando e juro que me deu calafrios

Sayuri revirou os olhos parecendo entediada enquanto Rin se sentia envergonhada, não queria jogar água na festa da sua irmã, sabia que ela estava de olho naquele cara desde que ele entrou na escola, ele era bem lindo, isso não negava, alto, magro, cabelos pretos e curtos, olhos pretos, estava sempre de blusa preta e jeans, era extremamente calado, tinha uma namorada fora da escola que ia de vez em quando na escola falar com ele, ela também era toda calada e não era de lá antes, corriam boatos na escola que ele tinha estado na cadeia, tinha gente que dizia que ele já tinha matado um professor que tinha reprovado ele em outra escola e por isso tinha vindo pra Londres, e outros diziam que ele e a namorada estavam fugindo do FBI por terem roubado um banco, boatos, boatos e boatos.

A única coisa que era fato comprovado era que ele e a namorada dele agora EX eram emancipados e viviam juntos, ate a pouco tempo, era um bom aluno, sempre tirando boas notas, mas as vezes ia matar aula, uma vez Rin estava atrasada pra aula e encontrou ele fumando na parte de traz da escola em baixo de uma arvore, ele a viu não disse nada, mas aquele olhar deu um frio na barriga dela, verdade ou não o que diziam ela era estranho.

- Fala seeerio Rin, esquece isso, ele é perfeito, aquele olhar misterioso dele me deixa louca, quase tenho um troço só de olhar!

Sua irmã tinha um olhar sonhador que fez Rin sorrir

-Ta legal, então me diz como ele te chamou para sair?

-Estava na loja de Cds procurando um presente para o aniversario daquele meu amigo Daniel, lembra dele?faz aula de espanhol comigo!

-Sim sim eu lembro dele, mas e ai? ele estava lá?

- Sim sim, ele estava olhando alguns cds, cheguei perto pra ver o que estava olhando, era um cd de metallica, perguntei se ele ia no show deles que iria ter junto com o iron maidem essa noite, eu ouvi o Alexander falar sobre esse show com um cliente dele que estava desesperado atrás de ingressos, ele me olhou surpreso e perguntou se eu gostava da banda e eu disse que gostava e que ate iria ao show, então perguntei se ele queria ir também, ele disse que o ingresso estava esgotado a meses e eu falei que tinha contatos e arrumava um pra ele, ele disse tudo bem e eu disse encontro marcado, e falei pra ele vir me buscar hoje as 10 e ele falou okay e aqui estou!

Ela falou tudo tão rápido que Rin demorou até processar tudo que ela tinha tido, e quando tudo foi processado ela olhou para sua irmã como se ela estivesse ficado doida, provavelmente ela tinha

- Enlouqueceu?

Ela continuo animada como se não tivesse dito nada errado

-Por que?

Rin arregalou os olhos e se levantou da cama

-Você ainda pergunta por que?tem tanta coisa errada nisso que você me falou que nem sei por onde começar?

Sayuri suspirou e deitou as costas no puf

-Que tal começar do começo?

Rin levantou o braço e colocou o punho fechado em frente ao rosto e depois levantou um dedo

-Primeiro: Você não gosta de Metallica ou IRon Maiden, por Deus você nem ouve rock quem dirá metal.

Ela levantou outro dedo

-Segundo: Você não vai ao show

Ela levantou outro dedo

-Terceiro: Você não tem contatos

Ela levantou outro dedo

-Quarto: Você não vai sair daqui as 10 com ele por nossos pais não deixariam você ir a um show desses, muito menos a essa hora

ela abriu a palma da mão toda

-Quinto e ultimo: nossos pais não deixariam você ir a qualquer lugar com aquele cara!

Rin terminou e pos a mão na cintura, Sayuri se levantou e sorriu de forma travessa

-Quem está falando de pedir permissão? nós vamos pular a janela, nossos pais não vão nem perceber que sairmos!

Rin piscou e franziu as sobrancelhas

-Como assim nós?

Sayuri correu pra porta

-Eu disse a ele que minha irmã também ia com um amigo, esteja pronta na hora marcada, Alexander vai estar esperando junto com Carlos.

Ela então saiu deixando Rin de boca aberta sem acreditar na doideira que era sua irmã mais nova!

Faltando dez paras dez eu estava arrumada e pronta no meu quarto esperando minha irmã terminar de se arrumar, nossa mãe estava fazendo plantão no hospital, nosso pai já estava dormindo, ele ia pra cama as 9 por que acordava as 5, ele trabalha como apresentador de telejornal de amanha e as vezes ele viaja para fazer reportagens.

Eu ainda não acreditava no que Sayuri tinha nos metido, eu só tinha aceitado por que...bom porque eu provavelmente iria precisar da ajuda dela na nossa viajem ao Japão, e com isso ela vai estar me devendo uma ENORME, e bota enorme nisso!

Meu par era o Alexander, o filho da Cameron nossa vizinha, ela era a mulher que tinha me pego invadindo a casa dela quando eu era criança, ele tinha uma aparência de surfista californiano, cabelos loiros bem dourados em um corte repicado, olhos bem azuis, muito branco, ele é instrutor de academia, muito musculoso, eu sempre zoava com ele dizendo que ele parecia a versão loira americana do Jacob de crepúsculo, ele me xinga por isso e diz que crepúsculo e coisa de bicha e acabamos caindo na gargalhada.

Olhei para o relógio e faltava só 5 minutos, minha irmã já devia estar aqui a postos, dei uma olhada na janela e ainda não tinha ninguém, dei mais uma passada no espelho pra ver se não faltava nada.

Como eu ia pular a janela resolvi por um jeans, coloquei um bem justinho preto e uma blusa de seda com decote em V vermelha, um vermelho bem aberto, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bem alto e pus um brinco grande em formato de chuvas de prata, uma maquiagem bem leve, estava descalça, já que ia pular a janela ia levar meu sapato na mão ate chegar la em baixo, meu sapato era vermelho bem escuro, um modelo plataforma scarpan de salto fino, eu simplesmente amo saltos plataforma.

Sayuri entrou no meu quarto silenciosamente, eu olhei pra ela e arqueei as sobrancelhas

=Como você vai pular a janela de saia?

Ela estava usando uma das suas famosas saias de prega, era lilás uma blusa preta tão apertada que achei que a qualquer momento seus peitos iriam pular pra fora, cabelo solto e uma sandália Anabela rosa clara na mão.

= Estou usando um short por baixo, vamos

Escutamos um barulho na janela e fomos olhar, Alexander estava la todo de branco sorrindo, ele tinha jogado uma pedrinha na janela pra chamar nossa atenção e eu conserteza iria zoar com ele por causa disso.

Saímos pela janela, andamos pelo parapeito devagar chegamos no muro, eu consegui primeiro subir no muro, Alexander foi ate mim e estendeu os braços fazendo sinal para pular, eu sabia o quanto ele era forte e pulei sem pensar duas vezes, ele me pegou no colo sorrindo.

= E ae princesa, fugindo do castelo?

Eu ri e dei um tapinha de brincadeira no braço dele

=Bobo

Ele riu e me colocou no chão e estendeu os braços pra pegar minha irmã, ela pulou também e sua saia levantou mostrando o short preto, ele pegou minha irmã rindo

=Poooxxa, esse short atrapalhou a visão

Minha irma também deu um tapinha de brincadeira no ombro dele e eles riram, escutamos alguém pigarrear e olhamos assustados, na quina do muro em uma sombra Carlos apareceu todo vestido de preto

Alexander colocou minha irmã no chão e ela correu ate ele, abraçou ele sorridente e ele ficou parado e frio, por algum motivo aquilo me lembrou Sesshoumaru sama e eu.

=Não sabia que você não tinha permissão pra ir

A voz de Carlos era serie e roca, Alexander olhou pra mim e eu dei de ombros, minha irmã continuava animada e sorridente.

=Não se preocupe, sempre fazemos isso, vem

Ela pegou Carlos pelo braço e levou ele ate nos.

= Essa e minha irmã Rin e nosso amigo Alexander

Ele deu aceno na cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento e nos fizemos o mesmo, Alexander colocou o braço em volta do meu pescoço sorrindo.

=Então, quem esta afim de bater cabeça nesse show galera?


	4. Chapter 4

"Não é digno de saborear o mel aquele que se afasta da colméia com medo das picadelas das abelhas."

Capitulo 4

O show foi ótimo, fomos no carro do Alexander, minha irmã muito animada como sempre ficava pulando enquanto conversava no banco de traz com Carlos, bom quem conversava era ela, ele mesmo ficava calado, Alexander e eu sorriamos discretamente com a animação dela, fui no banco da frente ao lado do Alexander e vez ou outra eu pegava Carlos me observando pelo retrovisor, mas assim que ele me via olhando desviava o olhar.

O show foi muito legal, apesar de estarmos bem longe do palco, na verdade foi meu primeiro show de rock, batemos cabeça, bebemos vinho, na verdade o "nos" era só minha irmã, Alexander e eu, Carlos ficava sempre da dele olhando pros "pontinhos" la na frente do palco, respondia quando perguntávamos alguma coisa e ficava com um copo de vodca na mão balançando a cabeça no ritmo da musica.

Rin e sua irmã finalmente chegaram em casa, do show mesmo Carlos foi para sua casa, Alexander se ofereceu para levar ele de carro mas ele recusou, sua irmã estava capotada no banco de trás, pelo jeito ela era fraca para bebidas já que tomou só três copos de vinho, Rin tinha tomado a mesma quantidade e só estava um pouco alegre, já Alexander tinha tomado umas duas garrafas e isso não parecia ter afetado ele em nada

=Nossa, qual o problema daquele tal de Carlos? Cara estranho

=Sei la, não sei muito dele, nada na verdade, só o que agente ouve na escola

Alexander dirigia devagar, talvez por ter bebido

=E a Sayuri ta amarradona nele ne?

=Uhum

=Você sabe que ele não da bola pra ela ne?

=percebe-se

Eles chegou e sairam carro, Rim olhou para o telhada e gemeu frustrada

= E agora Alexander?mesmo acordando ela não vai conseguir subir, você viu como ela fico tonta por causa da bebida

=o jeito e entrar pela porta

Ela balançou a cabeça olhando para ele meio na duvida

=Meu pai pode acordar se fizermos barulho

Alexander deu de ombros e abriu a porta do passageiro, tirou Sayuri de la no colo como se não pesasse nada, ele e Rin foram pra porta, ela pegou a chave extra escondida na varanda e abriu a porta o mais devagar possível, eles passaram pela sala na ponta dos pés, subiram as escadas do mesmo jeito, já estavam chegando quase na porta do quarto de Rin quando ela caiu com a bunda no chão quando Lex pulou nela, Rin tentou acalmar o cachorro com gestos mas nada calava a alegria dele, pelo menos ele não estava latindo, mesmo pulando em cima dela Rin conseguiu levantar, Lex parou de pular nela para pular em Alexander, ela aproveitou para ir mais rápido abrir sua porta mas sentiu alguém olhando pra ela no final do corredor, ela apertou os olhos com força e ate pensou em colocar as mãos para o alto e dizer 'eu me rendo pai, por favor não me mande para cadeira elétrica" ela respirou fundo e olhou...

Seu irmão estava parado com os braços cruzados e um rosto indecifrável olhando pra ela, ela fez sinal de silencio com o dedo e abriu a porta do quarto, Alexander entrou primeiro e Lex foi seguindo ele, ela entrou e seu irmão atrás deles, Rin trancou a porta e suspirou aliviada se jogando no puf

=Cara...achei que seriamos pegos

Alexander pos a Sayuri deitada na cama e se sentou ali também

=Nem me fala, na hora que você caiu eu pensei que seu pai ia acordar

Rako limpou a garganta e os dois olharam pra ele

=Acho que esqueceram que EU peguei vocês!

Alexander riu se levantou e deu um soco de leve no braço dele

=Ta certo cara!

=Eu não estou brincando, aonde vocês estavam?

=Calma irmãozinho, estávamos em um show!

Rako sentou na cama enquanto aguardava maiores explicações, Rin bufo irritada, ela só queria deitar e dormir, os pés dela estavam muito doloridos e todo aquele som alto deu um pouco de dor de cabeça.

=Metallica e Iron Maiden, Sayuri queria sair com um cara da nossa escola e como soube que ele gostava desse tipo de musica planejou tudo pra chamar ele

Rako cruzou os braços e se levantou nos olhando serio, Alexander me olhou sem entender nada

=Então quer dizer que vocês saíram escondidas para ir a um show uma hora dessas?Metallica e Iron?

Ele estufou o peito com uma cara de poucos amigos, Rin se encolheu um pouco no puff, Lex que estava deitado ao lado dela no chão com a cabeça no chão pos uma pata em cima dos olhos, se seu irmão resolvesse contar tudo pros pais dela ...nossa...ela nem imaginava o castigo enorme que ia levar, Seu irmão apontou um dedo acusatório para ela

=Como ousam sair escondidas para um show de Iron e Metallica e não me convidarem?

Se Rin não estivesse sentada teria capotado, e Alexander que estava do seu lado teve que se controlar para não soltar uma gargalhada, logo depois Rako foi para seu próprio quarto, Lex saiu alegremente também, e Alexander foi com ele, já que ele estava la mesmo iam aproveitar a noite jogando vídeo game e provavelmente falando de mulheres, os dois eram tarados invictos e melhores amigos desde sempre.

JÁ Rin tirou toda a roupa e colocou uma camisola simples, lavou o rosto e se deitou ao lado da irmã adormecida, a cama era grande e cabia as duas, de vez em quando uma passava a noite do quarto da outra por que acabavam adormecendo enquanto conversavam a noite.

No dia seguinte Rin acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e foi direto para uma aspirina, já sua irmã...bom...ela parecia ter tomado energético na veia porque pulava como uma pipoca animada com a noite passada, a semana passou rápido, logo elas receberam o resultado das provas, elas comemoram muito ao ver que tinham passado em tudo, Rin passou raspando em geometria, mas passou, era o que importava.

Sayuri e Rin estavam correndo pelo quarto a procura de suas coisas enquanto Rako resmungava impaciente do lado de fora do quarto

=Droga, eu sabia que deveria ter trago mais roupa, não consigo encontrar nada descente para vestir!

= Mais o que você queria trazer? Você trouxe 3 malas de viagem Sayuri, e só vamos ficar uma semana, não vamos passar a vida

Rin achou seu salto plataforma cinza e colocou, Sayuri já tinha trocado de blusa umas quinhentas vezes.

=Eu sei, mas achei que estaria mais frio aqui, trouxe roupas mais pro inverno

Rako bateu forte na porta assustando as duas

=Que droga,vamos logo com isso gente, vocês estão colocando a roupa ou mandaram fazer elas primeiro?

=Já vamos Rako,Sayuri, coloca qualquer uma fina que você trouxe e vamos, não quero passar a viagem toda dentro da pensão!

Rin foi para a janela e observou a rua de Tókio com um sorriso no rosto, ela tinha uma semana, apenas uma semana para encontrar qualquer pista da Kagome, sim, ela o levaria ate ele, não iria desperdiçar essa chance, depois de tantos anos ela teria a oportunidade de encontrar o senhor Sesshoumaru novamente...

Ela ouviu sua irmã bufar irritada e olhou para Sayuri que jogava uma blusa pink grossa de frio do outro lado do quarto irritada, Rin fez uma careta enquanto sua irmã testava outra blusa, bom ela iria ter a oportunidade de encontrar o Senhor Sesshoumaru se claro sua irmã encontrasse uma blusa do agrado dela para vestir antes, sinceramente Rin se perguntava qual das duas tarefas era mais difícil!


	5. Chapter 5

**"Viver é a coisa mais rara do mundo. A maioria das pessoas apenas existe."  
- Oscar Wilde**

Essa foi certamente a viagem mas engraçada e divertida que Rin e seus irmãos já tinham feito na vida. Era tudo muito diferente de tudo que eles já tinham visto. Tudo era novidade, os carros, calçadas, semáforos, até mesmo os postes pareciam ter saído de uma revista em quadrinhos. De tão estranho e diferente o Japão chegava a ser surreal.

Rako carregava um mapa e eles tentavam chegar em lugares turísticos. Rin era quem tinha que parar as pessoas para pedir informações. Os japoneses eram bem educados porém falavam muito rápido e Rin demorava um pouco para entender. Não que ela tivesse esquecido sua língua natal, afinal, seus pais ensinaram japonês a Rako e Sayuri, e era normal eles conversarem entre si quando estavam em casa, mas não era todo dia que isso acontecia, e Rin acabou perdendo o ritmo de pronuncia. Outro obstáculo era quanto a escrita. Nenhum deles era muito bom em ler _Kanji_ ou hiragana o que dificultava a hora de pegar o metro. O resultado foi muita confusão e algumas discussões. Acabaram embarcando em várias linhas erradas e tendo que refazer boa parte do trajeto, mas no final do dia eles estavam felizes de poderem voltar ao hotel em que haviam se hospedado no inicio da manhã.

_Achei que teríamos que dormir na rua

Rako resmungou enquanto tirava o sapato e deitava na cama tão delicadamente quanto uma pedra rolando morro abaixo. Sayuri caiu do mesmo jeito na outra cama que dividia com Rin

_Vocês são tão exagerados 

Rin disse observando os dois quase cadáveres estirados nos colchões.

_ Não nos culpe por sermos humanos.

Sem dar assunto ao comentário da irmã que agora revirava os olhos nas órbitas como se os massageasse, Rin pegou o pijama e foi para o banheiro.

Depois de trancar a porta, ela colocou a roupa na pia e olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho. Há alguns anos isso só era possível no reflexo de alguns rios, mas agora lá estava ela, vivendo uma vida totalmente diferente do que sempre imaginou.

Um sensação estranha se apossou do seu corpo ao se lembrar dos pequenos detalhes que faziam a sua vida ser tão divertida quando criança. As viagens recheadas de aventuras, as implicâncias com Jaken, os olhos pidões de Ah-Hum, e a proteção silenciosa do Senhor Sesshoumaru. Tudo se amontoou como uma carga muito pesada de uma vez fazendo suas pernas fraquejarem.

O coração apertou intensamente e Rin procurou o apoio da parede. Deixou que o corpo escorrega-se até o chão onde se sentou dobrando as pernas abraçando-as com força. Por mais que fosse feliz e grata pela vida que tinha e pela família que a havia acolhido com tanto carinho, sentia muita falta dos velhos amigos que agora estavam longe, e agora temia que nunca mais fosse capaz de tornar a vê-los. Mesmo que ainda tivesse esperanças, ela sabia que era impossível achar kagome no meio daquela multidão. Eram muitas pessoas indo e vindo dos mais variadas lugares. Procurar uma em especial sem saber uma pista de onde ela possa estar é como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro.

As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto acompanhadas por soluços baixos. Rin não queria chorar, mas não podia evitar, o Japão de agora não era o Japão do qual veio. Não estavam mais na época feudal. O que ela achou afinal? que iria chegar no Japão, arrumar um dragão de duas cabeças e voar por ai , de floresta em floresta, vilarejo em vilarejo e de repente''Olha! Lá está Kagome." Não tinha jeito, jamais a encontraria no meio daquela multidão, infelizmente estava tudo acabado. Ela vivia agora naquela época, e estava na hora de começar a se conformar com isso.

Naquela noite, depois de cessar o choro e tomar um banho demorado para relaxar, Rin não conseguiu dormir direito, e a toda hora olhava pela janela para o céu estrelado desejando se transportar para Era Feudal mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse para se despedir, ou dormir novamente sob a luz das estrelas e a proteção do Senhor Sesshoumaru. Um desejo que ela sabia ser impossível, mas que não deixava de alimentar em seus sonhos.

Mal sabia ela que em uma outra época, debaixo de uma árvore frondosa banhada pelo luar prateado que se estendia no céu, um Yokai sangue puro se perdia em pensamentos, mesmo que seu semblante calmo não denunciasse a insatisfação que trazia na alma.

Já faziam 4 dias que estavam no Japão e em breve iriam embora. Os irmãos resolveram então aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que ainda tinham. Em suas pesquisas ( feitas em frente ao computador com pedaços de pão pendurados na boca) descobriram que estava acontecendo um festival no bairro que estavam hospedados.

Depois de uma breve discussão acabaram concordando em visitar o evento. Em poucos minutos lá estavam os três aproveitando a o movimentação enquanto comiam Lamén em uma das barraquinhas do festival.

Rako e Sayuri perceberam que Rin já não estava tão feliz quanto no primeiro dia que chegaram e como bons irmãos passaram a chateá-la para que contasse o motivo de tanto desanimo, mas ela sempre desconversava e dizia que não tinha nada e que era só impressão deles. Rin não se importou muito com isso nos outros dias, mas agora eles pareciam realmente decididos a descobrir o que ela tinha, e isso já estava começando a deixá-la irritada.

-Que droga Rin! Você quer insultar nossa inteligência dizendo que não tem nada quando está claro como a água que você tem ? Anda fala.

-Eu não sei mais em que língua dizer que eu não tenho nada Sayuri.

Rako largou os hashis e falou de boca cheia

_Concordo com a Sayuri, mas talvez seja melhor deixar você na sua, se não quer dizer não diga, só queríamos ajudar

Ela deu de ombros enquanto remexia o Lamén que mal tinha começado a comer. Seus irmão já haviam terminado e brincavam de rolar os "pauzinhos" pelo balcão quando Sayuri viu uma barraca de doces mais a frente. Mais do que depressa, ela e Rako apostaram corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro o que arrancou alguns sorrisos de Rin, ela divertia ao ver os dois irmãos se comportando como duas crianças fanáticas por doces.

Depois de um tempo, ela se voltou para sua tigela de Lamén e ficou contemplando o macarrão. A verdade era que desde que percebeu que não encontraria Kagome se sentia tão triste que tinha perdido a vontade de comer ou sorrir, como se o coração tivesse esquecido como sentir alegria.

Rin passou um bom tempo pensando em suas desventuras e remexendo o macarrão que começava a absorver água demais. De repente a sensação de estar sendo observada a assaltou, e percebeu que havia alguém do seu lado. Era realmente incomodo ser o centro das atenções de alguém sem nem mesmo saber quem é, ela se virou na cadeira para olhar. Para sua surpresa era apenas um menininho que estava parado do lado dela olhando a barraca de lamén com olhos ávidos. Por um segundo se sentiu aliviada por não estar sendo observada por nenhum sujeito estranho e meio acanhada por perceber que podia estar ficando paranóica já que o menino não olhava para ela, e sim para a barraca, mas o que mais estranhou foi fato de não haver nenhum adulto perto dele. Ainda sem saber o que fazer resolveu chamar a atenção do menino.

_Oi! 

Disse da maneira mais gentil possível.

O menino olhou para ela e sorriu, Rin sorriu de volta

_Onde estão os seus pais?

O menino deu de ombros, informando não saber com uma calma que fez Rin franzir as sobrancelhas preocupada.'' Será que ele estava perdido?'' perguntou-se mentalmente. Parecia muito pequeno para estar andando por ai sozinho, não devia ter mais que 4 anos

_ Você está sozinho?

O menino continuou olhando para ela mas dessa vez ele pareceu pensar em alguma resposta. Porém depois de alguns segundos apontou o para o balcão de Lamén.

Rin se levantou da cadeira e se abaixou na frente do menino enquanto olhava de novo em volta

_ Você se perdeu? você é muito pequeno para andar sozinho. Me diga qual é o nome da sua mãe que eu te ajudo a procurar por ela

O menino mordeu o lábio e não disse nada. Rin o olhou nos olhos e sentiu algo estranho. Eles pareciam lembrar -lhe alguém. Passou a observar mais atentamente o menino que tinha cabelos negros e longos, pele levemente morena e olhos grandes e expressivos na cor dourada.

_YAMARU, quer me matar do coração? como você some de perto de mim desse jeito?Em uma barraca de lamén?Só podia ser, igualzinho ao seu pai mesmo

Rin se levantou rapidamente e olhou para a mulher que brigava irritada com o menino. Assim que bateu os olhos nela reconheceu. Estava um pouco mais velha, usava um kimono bonito e um coque na cabeça, mas era ela, com certeza era ela. Um torpor paralisou seu corpo por alguns segundos enquanto a mulher ainda brigava irritada com o menino.

_Kagome...- disse com a voz dês treinada como se não a usasse a séculos.

A mulher levantou os olhos negros e os deteve nela por alguns segundos. Parecia estranhamente surpresa e desconfiada.

_ Você me conhece? Quem é você?

Então gente, agora eu tenho uma Beta, Yue-chan, ela é o que eu chamo de "fodafofa" uma mistura de "fodastica+fofa", ela se ofereceu Para me ajudar já que eu estava Precisando suPer urgente de uma ajuda xD, vocês vão notar que esse caPitulo esta bem mais interessante, Pois é, obra dela, eu dei a ela um caPitulo simPles e ela deu um "taPa" transformando em um caPitulo bem mais comPleto e emocionante, EsPero que nós duas Possamos trabalhar juntas Para escrever uma historia incrível.

Bjs sabor morango com cereja


	6. Chapter 6

"O maior erro que você pode cometer  
É o de ficar o tempo todo com medo de cometer algum."

Rin sentia a boca seca. As mãos tremiam e os pensamentos surgiam e vagueavam pela sua mente a mil por hora. Logo quando havia desistido de conseguir qualquer conexão com seu passado, quando já não sustentava mais esperanças vazias de alguma maneira encontrar Kagome ela surge a sua frente como um anjo enviado pelos céus.

Kagome por outro lado olhava desconfiada a jovem moça que a tratava com tanta informalidade e mantinha um sorriso quase insano no rosto. Em sua cabeça forçava a memória, assim como um robô procura informações em seu banco de dados. Com exceção dos olhos que acompanhavam a euforia desmascarada da garota, o resto do corpo não apresentava nenhum outro sinal de movimento.

Enquanto as duas se encaravam em uma analise sem fim algo estranho aconteceu. Rin conseguiu quebrar a paralisia que a impedia de se mexer e saltou em direção á Kagome agarrando-lhe o pescoço em um abraço sufocado de saudade.

Tomada pela emoção do reencontro, a jovem ria e chorava, e em sua felicidade falava de maneira tão apressada que as palavras pareciam se atropelar em sua boca. Kagome ficou paralisada por alguns segundos analisando a situação confusa em que estava. Uma estranha que parecia conhecê-la simplesmente pulou em seu pescoço chorando, rindo e falando em outra língua, e ela que achava que nessa Era não existiam coisas tão estranhas...

Em um ato quase defensivo, tentou empurrar a garota da forma mais delicada possível, afinal mesmo sem se recordar de um dia tê-la visto, não queria ser rude com ela, mas por mais que se esforçasse a menina não desgrudava de forma alguma do seu pescoço.

_Por favor... você esta me sufocando!- usou uma última tática.

_Rin, o que esta acontecendo?

Ao ouvir a voz familiar ela enfim soltou Kagome, se ajeitou da melhor e mais comportada maneira possível, e olhou rapidamente para os seus irmãos.

Sayuri e Rako mantinham olhares confusos e as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se buscassem no ar uma explicação para a cena estranha.

Sem nem ao menos respondê-los, ela tornou a olhar para Kagome. A euforia falava mais alto que o bom senso.

_Não acredito que te encontrei! Meu Deus, isso parece um sonho!-sem perceber acabara falando em inglês.

Rin se aproximou de novo e pegou nas mãos de Kagome, mas ela as puxou e se afastou um pouco assustada.

_Me desculpe, não sou boa em inglês. - disse meio desconcertada.

Rin continuou sorrindo e balançou a cabeça enquanto enxugava o rosto e ria da própria falha. A animação havia sido tamanha que passou a falar em inglês sem se dar conta. Sayuri aproveitou o momento. Puxou seu braço e sussurrou.

_Rin, quem é ela?O que esta acontecendo?- perguntou quase aflita.

Era impossível falar com ela no estado eufórico em que estava. Rin via em Kagome sua porta de volta para casa. Precisava dela. Sem responder a pergunta da irmã, ela puxou seu braço e se aproximou dela novamente.

Um pouco assustada pela aproximação da garota desconhecida que se mostrava cada minuto mais entusiasmada, Kagome colocou a mão no ombro do filho e andou para trás se afastando enquanto puxava o menino junto.

_ Kagome, não se assuste, sou eu a Rin!- Disse ao perceber a apreensão da sacerdotisa.

Eu... eu não te conheço!- argumentou mais uma vez tentando sair da situação delicada em que estava.

_Droga Kagome, sou eu Rin! Era feudal, Naraku, Sesshoumaru... isso te diz alguma coisa?

O rosto de Kagome mudou como se houvesse levado um choque. Rin viu a compreensão passar pelo seu olhar. Sua expressão tão clara quanto a água cristalina de um rio.

_ MEU DEUS...RIN? É VOCE MESMO?- perguntou abismada.

Em resposta, Rin sorriu ainda mais, correu e se jogou no pescoço de Kagome novamente. Dessa vez ela não foi indiferente ao abraço, muito menos tentou soltá-la. Simplesmente abriu os braços e retribuiu o gesto com forca. As duas riam animadas e falavam tão rápido ao mesmo tempo que ninguém conseguia entender, nem mesmo elas.

Os irmãos se olharam sem compreender a conversa das duas. Pareciam náufragos perdidos em meio a uma ilha estranha tentando decifrar a linguagem complicada dos nativos que balbuciavam palavras estranhas enquanto pulavam eufóricos.

Em um ato de desistência, Rako deixou cair o saco de doces que estava segurando e jogou as mãos para o alto como se pedisse trégua.

_ Agora eu não entendi porra nenhuma.- disse mais para si do que para os outros.

As duas se soltaram do abraço eufórico. O rosto de Rin transformado em uma mistura de lagrimas e sorrisos que se confundiam pelo exagero.

_ Não acredito que seja você, quer dizer... o que você esta fazendo aqui?como veio parar aqui? Desde quando?

Rako se colocou entre as duas. Sayuri o imitou.

_ Desculpa, mas nós perguntamos primeiro, irmãzinha. O que diabos esta acontecendo?

_ É Rin, fala logo, estamos confusos aqui.

Rin respirou fundo e pensou em uma resposta rapidamente. Ainda sentia o corpo vibrar pela emoção e adrenalina do reencontro. Disse a primeira resposta que lhe veio a mente, e que não era tão distante da verdade

_ Ela é uma amiga que conheço desde que era criança, antes de...bom...antes de ir morar com vocês, ela...meio que freqüentava a minha casa

Rako franziu as sobrancelhas ainda confuso, já Sayuri permaneceu calada ao lado deles

_Você...esta...esta dizendo que tipo assim...vocês então...são amigas?- falava pausadamente devagar como se tentasse entender algo como física quântica.

Rin revirou os olhos impaciente. Por Deus, ela encontrou alguém de seu passado, o que era tão estranho e difícil de entender nisso?

Kagome deu um passo para o lado e olhou para eles meio envergonhada de interromper.

_ Rin...o que...- ela a interrompeu.

_KAGOME, esses são meus irmão, Rajo e Sayuri. –praticamente cuspiu as palavras de tão depressa que falou. Tinha medo de que ela dissesse algo que lhe pusesse em maus lençóis.

_Como assim ir...?

_FUI adotada- quase gritou.- Olha, nós temos muito o que conversar, podemos...não sei, dar uma volta pelo festival?

Kagome pareceu compreender que a garota não queria conversar na frente deles e sorriu apesar de ainda se sentir confusa.

_ Bom, podemos claro. Mas talvez seja melhor conversarmos na minha casa. – Rin sorriu aliviada por ver que ela tinha entendido. - O templo é logo ali, podemos tomar um chá enquanto falamos já que temos MUITA coisa pra conversar...

_ E coloca Muita nisso...

Rin se voltou rapidamente para os irmãos que tinham um olhar desconfiado.

_ Olha, podem ir para o hotel, talvez eu demore um pouco na casa dela, mas assim que puder eu volto. Tudo bem assim?

_ Não Rin, não esta tudo bem!- Rako explodiu nervoso.

Rin olhou pro seu irmão. Os sorrisos da corrida á loja de doces trocados por um esgar nervoso e um olhar desaprovador. Agora ele parecia tão serio quanto Sayuri, que diferente do habitual estava calada.

Rako começou a falar em inglês para a mulher que estava ali não pudesse entender.

_Você ficou louca Rin? Não pode simplesmente ir pra casa de uma estranha!

_Rako, eu já disse, ela não é uma estranha, é minha amiga!

_ Amiga? Você não vê ela a anos Rin, ela nem te reconheceu até você falar quem era.

_ Claro eu era criança e ela adolescente. Eu cresci e mudei bastante, ela não.

_ Tudo bem! Eu entendo. Mas isso não muda o fato dela ser uma completa estranha agora e...

Rako abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos como se não quisesse continuar a frase, Rin colocou a mão no ombro dele e apertou levemente.

_É o que? Anda diz.

Ele levantou o rosto olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

_ Rin, seu passado...é uma confusão, lembra o que os médicos disseram? Sua mente criou uma grande fantasia para fugir da realidade, então...sei lá...como tem certeza de que pode confiar nela? Você nem se lembra direito do seu passado.

Apesar de compreender a cisma do irmão, ela se sentiu frustrada. Tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Quando criança, nos primeiros meses na nova casa, ela tentou a todo custo dizer o que tinha acontecido, mas é claro que ninguém acreditava. Então os médicos começaram a dizer que aquela fantasia foi a forma que o cérebro dela havia encontrado de superar o trauma do abandono. Era mais fácil acreditar em uma hipótese assim do que na verdade surreal que ela apresentava.

_ Rako...eu entendo que você esteja preocupado, mas eu me lembro o suficiente pra saber que a Kagome não é nenhum perigo pra mim. Simplesmente preciso falar com ela, essa pode ser minha chance de entender, minha única chance! Por favor confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo!

Olhou confiante para os irmãos. Rako gemeu frustrado e a abraçou e deu um beijo em sua testa. Sayuri continuava sem dizer nada mas fitava a irmã intensamente. Os dois se afastaram, mas antes de virar Rako falou baixo.

_ Me coloca na discagem rápida e...tenta não demorar muito.

Rin sorriu e balançou a cabeça dois se viraram e foram pode voltar a atenção á Kagome. Ela segurava a mão do garotinho que olhava quieto e atento tudo a sua volta.

_Quem é esse menino?- perguntou curiosa ao ser dar conta de que esquecera da presença dele.

Kagome sorriu orgulhosa e olhou para o menino com um olhar cheio de ternura e amor.

_Yamaru, meu filho.

Rin cruzou os braços sorrindo um pouco espantada. Com certeza havia muito o que pôr em dia.

_ Essa historia que você e contou é...incrível. Nunca iríamos imaginar que Naraku fez algo assim! Te mandar para o futuro? Ainda mais em outro país? Quando Jaken nos contou o que aconteceu, acreditamos que ele tinha te escondido em algum lugar mágico ou algo nesse sentido. Que bom que pelo menos você teve a sorte de encontrar essas pessoas tão legais no seu caminho. Sabe a sorte que teve não e?Essa era pode ser muito perigosa.

Rin balançou a cabeça confirmando. Ela e Kagome já estavam a um bom tempo sentadas sobre os joelhos conversando enquanto tomavam chá. Rin contou as partes mais importantes de tudo que aconteceu desde o momento em que foi transportada por Naraku, fazendo Kagome se impressionar a cada novo fato.

_ Eu realmente acreditei que não te encontraria mais. Encontrá-la naquele festival foi um milagre

_Concordo. – disse tomando mais um gole.- O Sesshomaru tem que saber que você esta aqui.

Rin parou a xícara a meio caminho da boca ao ouvi-la mencionar o nome que durante anos havia sido motivo de tristeza. Abaixou a mão e respirou fundo buscando coragem para a pergunta que ia fazer. Há anos se perguntava qual a reação do lorde das terras do oeste com o seu desaparecimento.

_O Senhor Sesshoumaru...ele...bem...ele tentou me achar? Ou me esqueceu?- sentiu uma pontada de medo da resposta.

Kagome colocou as xícaras vazias sobre a bandeja e se levantou sem responder. O medo da menina apenas crescendo com a atitude dela. Será que tinha se esquecido dela? Por isso Kagome hesitava em lhe responder?

Acompanhou com os olhos e o coração apertado de expectativa a amiga. Resolveu segui-la em seu trajeto e em questão de segundos estava próxima a ela.

_Se ele te procurou? Rin é a única coisa que ele tem feito desde que você desapareceu. De vez em quando ele manda o Jaken para a vila pra saber se nos descobrimos algo novo sobre seu paradeiro.

Kagome começou a lavar a louça enquanto Rin permanecia ao seu lado ainda tentando absorver as palavras que pareciam flutuar soltas em algum lugar acima da sua cabeça.

_Você tem visto ele desde então?

_Para ser sincera não. Depois do que aconteceu a você só o vi duas vezes. – Enxugou as mãos com o pano. – Inuyasha o viu mais do que eu. Ele disse que apesar de continuar frio como sempre algo está estranho.

_Estranho?

_Sim. Como se ele estivesse mais solitário.

Mais uma vez se sentiu surpresa com as informações. O coração palpitou mais alegre. Não que ela estivesse feliz pelo seu Senhor estar triste, mas algo dentro dela se alegrou em saber que ele sentia falta dela. Não precisava ser do tamanho da saudade que ela sentia dele, só um pouco já bastava. Apenas um pouco poderia fazer as lembranças doces do passado retornarem, principalmente as de quando corria feliz atrás dele. Naquela época, sabia que ele não a achava tão importante como ele era para ela. Na verdade, isso nunca importou tanto. Contanto que ele permitisse que estivesse do seu lado tudo estaria bem. Sempre seria feliz.

Ela sorriu com a possibilidade de ter de volta aquela alegria. Mas tinha uma voz sussurrou em sua mente: "Não vai ser como antes. Nada pode ser como antes. Você mudou, tem uma família agora".

O sorriso se desfez segundos depois. Era verdade que não seria tão fácil retomar a vida de onde parou.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar a enxurrada de pensamentos que a afligiam. Precisava resolver um problema pó;r vez. Primeiro iria voltar a era Feudal e reencontrar seus amigos e senhor. Depois pensaria em algo.

_Kagome, o Yamaru e filho do Inuyasha não e?

_ Sim. Nos casamos um tempo depois que o Naraku foi derrotado.

_Derrotado? Quer dizer que ele está morto?

_Sinceramente espero que sim. Deu muito trabalho encontrar e acabar com ele. Outro dia te conto como aconteceu.

_ vocês vivem aqui?

Kagome confirmou balançando a cabeça. Fez sinal para que Rin a seguisse e saiu andando pela casa. Passaram pela sala onde ela checou o filho brincando no vídeo game. Foi ao quarto e abriu o armário em busca de algo.

_Vivemos aqui, mas estamos sempre indo até a outra era. Geralmente passamos nossas férias na casa da Sango e do Mirok. Eles também se casaram.

_Hum...e onde está o Inuyasha? Não esta aqui não e?

Kagome fechou a porta do guarda roupa com mais de forca que o necessário fazendo a madeira gemer ante o exagero. O rosto lívido transtornado pela raiva.

_Não, aquele Baka não esta aqui! baka, baka, baka ,baka!

Fechou os olhos enquanto repetia irritada a palavra. Rin sorriu sem graça concluindo ser a melhor opção não falar mais dele.

_Você disse que... vai sempre ate a outra era, então... vai me mostrar como se faz?

Como em um passe de mágica ela voltou a sorrir.

_Claro que vou, só me deixa trocar de roupa.

Minutos depois estavam em frente ao poço come ossos. Kagome sentou na borda e fitou a convidada mais uma vez antes de pular.

_Tem certeza que esta tudo bem deixar o Yamaru sozinho?-Rin perguntou preocupada.

_Esta tudo bem Rin. Ele é mais esperto e forte que os meninos normais graças ao sangue Yokai que tem. Logo a minha mãe chega em casa e também não pretendo demorar. Quanto ao poço não tem segredo, é só se jogar. Entendeu?- ela acenou e Kagome voltou o olhar para o fundo do poço. -Te vejo do outro lado.

Por um segundo ela acreditou que iria escutar o baque do corpo de Kagome chegando no fundo, afinal sua mente era treinada a esperar o obvio. Mas não houve barulho.

_KAGOME?-Gritou tentando se convencer.

A única coisa que ela ouviu foi o eco da sua própria voz. Subiu na borda e olhou para a escuridão que se desvelava a sua frente. O coração batia disparado e as mãos suavam frio devido ao nervosismo. Seu passado estava literalmente a um pulo de distancia. Respirou fundo, segurou coragem e se lançou na escuridão que a abraçou como a um ente querido e esperado.

Ela se jogou literalmente em direção ao seu passado para que assim pudesse escrever seu futuro.


End file.
